


dynasty

by Authors_Restraint



Series: Divergence [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, DoD 2.0, Dorne Reintegration, F/M, Great Houses of The North Reintegration, House Stark Restoration, Jon Snow deserved better, Jonsei, Multi, Political Jon Snow, Rating May Change, Riverlands Reintegration, Robert's Rebellion 2.0, Sansa doesn't fucking end up alone, The S8 We Deserved, The War for the Dawn, aka Canon Daenerys Targaryen, braime endgame, giving Sansa back her girly dresses, i can't disclose why at this particular time, it's there for a reason folks, should've tagged that first tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authors_Restraint/pseuds/Authors_Restraint
Summary: 'I understand we're in a war for survival. I understand whoever loses dies. I understand whoever wins can launch a dynasty that will last a thousand years.'- Cersei Lannister, 7.01Jon returns home with two armies, two dragons,and a Targaryen Queen.Sansa must navigate their new political position, all the while acting like the presence of a new woman in her brother's life doesn't affect her the way it does.Meanwhile, in the South, Cersei Lannister has secured the Golden Company to retrieve some things that have been taken from her.





	dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO MY PEOPLE
> 
> this has been a time coming now and now it's finally here. this first chap is sort of like a previously on, to get your mind in the headspace and feel of this fic. it's very short but the actual chapters will be long. it's a rewrite of the final season which was a trainwreck. anyway, hope you like!

_'Someday, your husband will sit there. And you will sit by his side.'_

 

_'The Seven Kingdoms need someone stronger than Tommen, but gentler than Stannis. A monarch who can intimidate the high lords but still inspire the people.'_

 

_'They follow me because they respected me. Because they believe in me. The moment I kneel for a Southern King that's all gone.'_

  
_'My people won't accept a Southern ruler. Not after everything they've suffered.'_

 

 _'He was named Lord Commander of The Night's Watch. He was named King in the North. Not because of his birthright. He_ has _no birthright. He's a damn bastard. All those hard sons of bitches chose him as their leader, because they_ believe _in him.'_

 

 _'The North is my home. It's a part of me and I will_ never _stop fightin' for it. No matter the odds . . . Until I return, the North is yours.'_

 

_'Are you sure you want to do this?'_  
  


_'It's not about what I want. It's what honor demands.'_

  
_'And what does honor demand?'_

  
_'That I defend my family from those who would harm us. That I protect the North from those who would betray us.'_

  
_'Alright then. Get on with it.'_

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out on tumblr @mycrazyfangirl21


End file.
